


Tired

by Princessred



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluffy, Help, Hurt/Comfort, I'm varry tier, John got shot, John is hurt, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, but not dead, its really late, no kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessred/pseuds/Princessred





	

It was late. It was cold. It was raining. John was tired. John was vary tired. He was tired because Sherlock had kept him awake and running around the city for three days. Now here he is sitting alone behind some boxes in an unfinished abandoned warhorse waiting for some murder who might not even show up! Sherlock would be here with him but he had to go deal with something "more interesting." So here John sat, in a roofless building getting socked from the ran and John was tired. It was just about midnight when John gave up and crawled out of hiding. That of course is when mister 6'4 and huge showed up. 

With back up.   
Of course he had back up. 

John tried to get back to his cover but it was too late they saw him. "Hey! Get back here!" One of them called out as John tried to get to the close window. John Watson was a lot of things but he wasn't an idiot. He knew when to fight and when to run. So once he was out the window and in the back alley he ran... well he ran until he heard the gunshots and felt the pain in his leg. 

Then he was on his face. 

Pulling out his gun he turned around just in time to shot as one of the big thugs got closer. John shot the man in the arm as he tried to get up again. Once he was finally up right he noticed that the thugs got away. 

Perfect. 

It was late. It was cold. It was raining.   
And John Watson sat against a wall in a dark dirty alley bleeding.   
John was vary tiered.   
After a moment he closed his eyes only for a moment but then passed out. 

*** 

Clean. 

That's the first thing John thought when he finally regained consciousness.   
It smelled so clean and when he opened his eyes there was white everywhere. John's first thought was. "I'm dead. I was shoot in my leg in an alley and now I'm dead." Then he heard this annoying tapping. It didn't stop and it sounded close. 

Turning his head slightly he found Sherlock pacing back and forth. His dark hair and coat stood out in the white room but his skin almost blended into the walls. "I really must be in heaven. What's an angel like you doing in a place like this?" John's voice was cracking and his throat hurt. 

Sherlock stopped and looked over at John and relief flooded his face. "John! Your awake!" He was right next to John in an instant. "Are you alright? Do you remember what happened? They found you in an alley! Do you need anything." John was hit with a million questions at once. 

"Hey hay slow down love. Not all at once. I'll tell you what I remember but can you get me some water first." Sherlock got up quickly and shoved a glass of water in John's hand and helped him sit up to drink it. Once he finished he set the glass aside and started explain. 

"Ok so I remember being in the warehouse and three huge men show up. They spotted me and I ran. Then I remember pain in my leg and I thought I shoot someone and... that's about it." When John finished he looked at Sherlock hoping for some answers. 

Sherlock was quite for a moment then finally spoke. "Lestrade found you. There were some reports of gunfire and he was checking the area. He found you against a wall passed out. He thought.... we thought we'd lost you. He called an ambulance immediately. They sad you were a little malnourished and had a fever. John you need to tell me when you can't work a case anymore. Your not like me." Sherlock's eyes were full of worry and some guilt. 

John didn't like that look on Sherlock. Softly he took the other man's hand and kisses it softly. "I'm not going anywhere love. You're stuck with me remember. We both made vows." He then softly kisses the golden ring on Sherlocks finger.


End file.
